Requiem Ao Meu Amor
by HiddenStoryteller
Summary: Ela amava a sua melhor amiga. No momento em que deixou de ver os olhos doces da sua Sakura, Tomoyo morreu por dentro. E, dentro dela, morreu a sua música também. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** As personagens da série Card Captor Sakura são da autoria das mangakas Clamp.

**N.A.: **_Requiem Ao Meu Amor _é uma fanfic shoujo-ai (romance entre garotas). Contém também spoilers referentes a _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_, também da Clamp.

_**Requiem Ao Meu Amor**_

Os jardins da Mansão Daidouji permaneciam na memória dos moradores da zona mais requintada de Tomoeda, por muito tempo que se tivesse passado desde que a última folha verde da última árvore viçosa tinha caído na relva, alta e áspera, de tantos anos de abandono. As pessoas costumavam espreitar pelas enormes grades cinzentas só para contemplarem a fonte de pedra onde a água gargalhava e escorria alegremente para um pequeno riacho. Havia mesinhas de pedra, dispostas ao acaso, para convidados imaginários. Baloiços e escorregas mais para a frente. E, ao fundo, a enorme mansão, cheia de cor e luz. Os sortudos que tinham podido pisar o chão bem cuidado daquela casa lembrar-se-iam de como se tinham sentido minúsculos e inferiores face aos gigantescos e brilhantes candelabros que pendiam do tecto barroco da entrada, numa atitude esmagadora.

Mesmo que já se tivessem passado mais de vinte anos assombrados por enormes placas de madeira que barravam o portão cheio de ferrugem, as pessoas falavam da Mansão como tendo sido uma casa próspera, com uma dona de casa amável e teimosa e uma filha encantadora sempre a passear-se pelos jardins, com os seus longos cabelos a esvoaçarem atrás dela.

Nos últimos anos de ouro da Mansão uma nova parte tinha sido criada. Um pequeno cemitério jazia bem dentro dos jardins, encoberto por altas cerejeiras, a única coisa ainda viva naquele espaço de morte. Na verdade, eram apenas duas campas, de pedra branca bem trabalhada. Uma delas tinha um símbolo curioso – uma estrela inserida num círculo –, e a outra tinha caracteres chineses, já apagados pelo tempo. Em cima dessas campas estão pousados dois ramos de flores de cerejeira. Ramos apenas, porque as pétalas já desapareceram. Os habitantes sabem de quem são as campas, mas não gostam de pronunciar o seu nome. É doloroso, é triste. É algo de que ninguém se quer lembrar. O casal mais feliz que visitara aquela casa jazia agora nos seus jardins. Chamavam-lhe a ele Pequeno Lobo, Syaoran Li. Ela era uma flor de cerejeira. Sakura.

Há uma sala obscurecida por cortinados negros (já cheios de teias de aranha e pó) cujas portadas dão para o pequeno santuário das duas campas de pedra branca. De vez em quando, os vizinhos daquela mansão decadente juram que se ouve a música calma de um piano, ao cair da noite. Mas todos sabem que a mãe morreu há muito tempo e que a filha se tinha casado com um inglês.

Ninguém se atreve a pensar que vive ainda alguém na mansão escurecida pelas noites de temporal e que ainda vagueiam fantasmas por entre as duas campas brilhantes e puras. Mas o que é certo é que ninguém se atreve a aproximar-se muito da mansão, com medo de ver os olhos da cantora Hiragisawa. Uns olhos, como os avós contam às crianças quando estas se portam mal, uns olhos violetas brilhantes, cheios de lágrimas, escondidos atrás de uma cabeleira negra e fluida. Diz-se que quem os vir sente a dor da pequena menina que costumava passear e cantar entre as flores.

Porque só os mais velhos sabem que a menina voltou a casa com o marido. Só eles é que ainda se lembram das inúmeras malas e do volumoso piano que traziam consigo. Davam festas, eram felizes e ricos. E depois ela e eles foram encontrados mortos.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji sempre fora uma garota elegante e dotada. Tinha uma voz de anjo, que se elevava até atingir o ouvido mais céptico. Aqueles que a ouviam ficavam paralisados com a beleza e harmonia dos tons que os lábios pronunciavam. Era bela, extraordinariamente bela. A pequena garota que costumava cantar em festas e nos festivais da escola cresceu, ganhou formas suaves e delicadas e tornou-se numa linda mulher, quase demasiado bela para alguém lhe poder tocar.

Excepto Sakura, a sua melhor amiga. Crescera sempre junto a Daidouji, numa inocência perfeita. Era um pequeno pato junto de um gracioso cisne, mas nunca se importara com isso. Era feliz, desde que pudesse ensinar as suas pequenas crianças a dar piruetas no ar e a perderem o medo de correrem e saltarem. Via felicidade e luz em todas as pequenas coisas. Aliás, fora isso que fizera com que Syaoran Li se apaixonasse irremediavelmente por ela. Segundo livros de magia, devia ser seu rival, mas tornara-se no seu companheiro de luta, depois seu amigo, amante e, mais tarde, esposo. A história foi reescrita e tudo acabou bem. Tiveram um filho lindo, uma perfeita cópia do pai, destinado a grandes coisas e a um grande amor. A família Li vivia envolta em amor e ternura, impossíveis para pessoas que não tenham poderes ou que sejam reais.

Tomoyo acompanhara a melhor amiga no casamento e durante o nascimento da criança, sempre atrás da sua máquina de filmar. Sakura não sabia, nunca soube, pobre inocente, do quanto ela a amava. Syaoran, sim, talvez soubesse, mas tinha-lhe demasiado carinho para insinuar alguma coisa sequer. Sakura não permitiria que o seu marido, por muito que o amasse, dissesse mal da sua melhor amiga. Da sua querida Tomoyo-chan, a sua irmã e confidente.

Há outra sala na Mansão que se encontra repleta de fitas de cassete e de DVD's. É onde Tomoyo se encontra agora, com o mesmo vestido que usa há meses e semanas. Branco, a tocar no chão. A sua mão esquerda, seca e encardida, transporta ainda um anel. O anel do maior erro da sua vida.

Com os pés a arrastar pelo chão, mas mais leve que o próprio ar, Tomoyo flutua até à sala do piano, murmurando uma pequena canção com a sua voz embargada pelo álcool e por comprimidos. Tem de lembrar Eriol que está na hora do jantar. Ele não gosta de se atrasar, pois não querido?

Abre a porta e desliza para a escuridão do quarto. Ao piano está um esqueleto. Tomoyo sorri enquanto acaricia o crânio, que parece olhar para ela. Ela senta-se ao piano, ainda aberto. As teclas estão cheias de pó.

"Toca para mim meu amor."

O esqueleto não se move, mas ela pensa que sim. Ao lado dela está Eriol, o seu querido esposo, o maior pianista de todos os tempos.

"Toca a nossa música amor. Aquela que a Sakura-chan tanto gostava."

Na mente distorcida dela, o homem começa a tocar, placidamente. Ela sorri e deita-se sobre o piano, olhando para a janela fechada. Sakura. Era estranho como as pessoas não a achavam bonita. Os olhos dela que lembravam esmeraldas. Os cabelos sempre curtinhos e com penteados estranhos, que faziam o rosto dela parecer sempre um de uma colegial. E o próprio corpo, moreno e macio, que lembrava um salgueiro de tão esguio que era. Lânguido, em todas aquelas noites dormidas em sua casa. Cheirava sempre a flores de cerejeira. Tão pequenina que ela era. Pequena e perfeita, com o corpo a destacar-se nitidamente por debaixo do pijama.

Tomoyo enrolou uma madeixa do cabelo vagarosamente, enquanto fechava os olhos. Na sua cabeça, Eriol tocava. Lembrava-se de uma noite, após ter ido à cozinha buscar biscoitos, ela a ter desejado. Muito. Sakura estava adormecida no sofá, com o uniforme ainda vestido. Cansada dos treinos. Tomoyo aproximara-se dela e acariciara-lhe o cabelo. Como era bela a sua flor de cerejeira. Pousou os lábios sobre os dela, apenas por instantes. Foi o momento mais feliz da sua vida.

Os sentidos de Tomoyo ficaram inundados pela lembrança, até que abriu os olhos, vendo o pavoroso esqueleto à sua frente. Gritou, histérica, correndo até à janela para a abrir. Dos seus olhos brotaram lágrimas, misturadas com gritos de desespero.

Porque tinha ela morrido? Porque tinha Sakura casado com ele?

Agarrou as pernas, agachando-se de encontro à parede. Estava presa naquela casa há demasiados anos, demasiado tempo entre a loucura e a lucidez. Demasiado tempo com mortos.

Agarrou um dos cortinados, limpando as lágrimas. Na sua cabeça aparecia agora a imagem de Sakura feliz, mostrando-lhe o anel de casamento. Ela e ele a beijarem-se, de uma forma demasiadamente íntima. Soluçou.

_Põe a mão na minha barriga. Acho que senti um pontapé Tomoyo-chan!_

E ria, feliz, com aquele brilho estranho nos olhos. Tomoyo punha a mão, sempre com um sorriso compreensivo esboçado na sua face marmórea. Seria a amiga perfeita, até ao fim.

Eriol voltara um dia de Inglaterra. Elegante, astuto, de cabelos compridos. Passou a convidar Tomoyo para o seu apartamento sempre que podia. Tomoyo, ansiosa por não ter de decidir qual a melhor cor para o quarto do pequeno Li, acedia ao convite. Decidiu casar-se com Eriol. Fugir daquela que mais amava.

Não era desagradável estar com ele. Era meigo e doce, escutava-a sempre. Só não compreendia o fascínio da mulher por Sakura. Levou Tomoyo para Inglaterra, prometendo-lhe um futuro bom, cheio de sucesso em palcos. E foi. Durante anos e anos cantaram e tocaram piano nas mais prestigiadas salas. Até que um dia, quando o bebé do casal Li tinha já doze anos, após uma acesa discussão entre Tomoyo e Eriol, receberam um telefonema do irmão de Sakura. A irmã e cunhado tinham falecido ao salvar o seu filho. Com honra e coragem, como seria de esperar.

Olhou para o esqueleto tombado sobre o piano. Voltaram para o Japão, para a sua antiga casa, onde durante tanto tempo tinham sido felizes. Ela conseguiu dar-lhe a mão antes de…

_Amo-te Sakura. _

Levantou-se e empurrou o marido do piano, levantando pó com a queda dos ossos. Já nem se lembrava bem de como morrera, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha sido ela. Bêbedos, talvez, tinham brigado sobre Sakura. Ela talvez lhe tivesse dito que a amava a ela e só a ela e que nem quando estavam na cama ela o amava verdadeiramente. Só pensava nela, mesmo enquanto ele a tocava e beijava com carinho e devoção. Mesmo quando ele lhe sussurrava a palavra amo-te, na sua cabeça era a voz calma de Sakura que as dizia. Devia ter tido um ataque, enquanto tocava. Que importava? Era um marido perfeito, mas não compreendia o amor.

Correndo, abriu a janela, deixando entrar ar novo para o quarto. Sentou-se ao piano e, com olhar lívido, endireitou as pautas. Tocaria agora, após tantos anos. A sua Sakura sempre gostara de música e ela há tanto tempo que não lhe dedicava nenhuma…

Dois dias mais tarde, Tomoyo foi encontrada junto às campas, com partituras na mão. Requiems para o seu amor.

Tinha o olhar esgazeado, ainda fortemente agarrada à campa de Sakura. Da sua garganta o sangue ainda brotava, num fio que parecia eterno, espalhado pelo seu vestido branco. Eterno, como o amor dela teria sido.


End file.
